godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Meru Ozawa
|name = Meru Ozawa |species = Human |nationality = Japanese |occupation = G-Force psychic |firstappearance = Godzilla vs. Destroyah |type1 = Fighting |type2 = Fire |relationships = None |played = Sayaka Osawa }} Meru Ozawa is a character in the 1995 Godzilla Godzilla vs. Destroyah. She is a psychic assigned to G-Force's psychic division alongside Miki Saegusa. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Meru was trained in the United States in order to serve on G-Force's psychic division. Meru also possessed knowledge in paleontology and was familiar with dinosaurs. Meru reported to the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center's G-Summit about the observed changes in Godzilla's body temperature. While G-Force raced to prevent Godzilla's impending meltdown, Meru returned to Japan to assist Miki Saegusa, whose powers were beginning to fade. Kenichi Yamane proposed that Godzilla could be lured to Tokyo to fight Destoroyah, and hopefully be killed by the monster before he melts down. Much to Miki's protest, Meru suggested that they lure Godzilla Junior to Tokyo, since Godzilla would inevitably follow him. Reluctantly, Miki joined Meru and the two flew over the ocean in a Hughes 500C chopper, using their psychic powers to divert Junior from his path to Adonoa Island and lure him to Tokyo. When the chopper arrived in Tokyo, it was attacked by Destoroyah's flying form, but Junior protected it. After a vicious battle, Junior defeated Destoroyah by blasting him into a refinery. Later, Godzilla arrived in the city and prepared to reunite with his adopted son near Haneda Airport, while Meru and Miki looked on. Suddenly, Destoroyah rose from the burning refinery in his demonic final form, then proceeded to interrupt Godzilla and Junior's reunion by knocking Godzilla over and grabbing Junior. Destoroyah flew over the airport and dropped Junior onto it, then blasted him with his micro-oxygen beam. The chopper landed and Miki and Meru approached the wounded Junior. As Junior closed his eyes and appeared to die, Miki broke down in tears, eliciting sympathy from Meru. Just then, Destoroyah flew by and obliterated the chopper, nearly killing Miki and Meru. Kenichi Yamane contacted his sister Yukari, who was in a news chopper with Kensaku Ijuin, and asked her to rescue Miki and Meru. The news chopper arrived at the airport and rescued Meru and Miki while Godzilla battled Destoroyah. They then watched Godzilla's death from the chopper, and witnessed Godzilla Junior's resurrection into the new Godzilla afterward. Gallery Oyogirls.jpg|Miki and Meru Oyohands.jpg|Meru stregthening her psychic power with Miki to control Junior Oyogirls2.jpg|Meru and Miki watch as Godzilla melts down Trivia *The Omni Productions English dub of ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah completely alters one of Meru's lines directed towards Miki Saegusa. At one point, Meru mentions how she attempts to use her powers for dating to see if men like her, while in the dub she says she can't wait until her powers fade so she can live an "ordinary life" with a husband and children. Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Godzilla vs. Destoroyah: Characters